


A Wild Night At The Office

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's tied to her desk, waiting for her Slytherin lovers, when she hears a set of footsteps. If it isn't Pansy or Draco, she'll never live it down, and possibly get fired. If it is, she's in for the wildest night of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild Night At The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_3somes 2013. Thanks to my beta, nearlyconscious.

The office is dark, the only light available comes from the moon through the splits in the blinds. It's what Hermione focuses on, because she knows that if she sees anything identifying the fact that she's in the office again, she may well bolt. She's aroused and excited, wants this more than anything, asked for it even, but that doesn't stop it being absolutely terrifying.

If she's caught, she'll be fired, and it'll be one of the Wizarding World's biggest scandals. She can see the headline now: BRIGHTEST WITCH OF HER AGE, FOUND HANDCUFFED NAKED TO HER DESK AFTER HOURS. She'd never live it down, and she'd never be able to look Harry or Ron in the eye again. But this risk, this is exactly _why_ she's so excited right now. The fact that someone other than her lovers could find her here is a small but real possibility, and makes this public setting much more thrilling than the changing room or the toilets that they'd used before.

Hermione blinks, and hears footsteps in the distance. Just one set, she's sure. Either her lovers haven't arrived together or it's a colleague with a deadline due tomorrow morning. She holds her breath as the sound draws closer; she can make out that the visitor is wearing heels, which gives it a high chance that it's Pansy. She never wears anything else. The door opens, she dares turn in the hopes it's Pansy, and sighs heavily in relief when she sees that familiar smirk.

"Hello, little one," Pansy says in her condescending voice. The one she saves just for Hermione because she knows it turns her on. In any other circumstances, Hermione _hates_ being patronised, but when Pansy does it, something just tingles between her legs.

"Where is Draco?" Hermione's not sure why it's the first thing she asks, but Pansy looks affronted. Perhaps she has the wrong idea and thinks Hermione isn't pleased to see her. Hermione is, it's just that the arrival of only one of them put her on edge.

"He'll be here in a moment," Pansy says snottily, taking her wand out of her pocket. "I'll take off these handcuffs and replace them with something more _sensual_."

"Sorry," Hermione says as the handcuff on her left hand is released; she'd only been able to handcuff herself with the one arm. "I didn't mean—" She doesn't quite know how to word what she wants to say, so she ends up settling for a very meek, "Hello, Pansy."

Pansy smiles and strokes Hermione under her chin with her index finger. "That's better. Here, look what I brought. An old favourite." She digs into her handbag and pulls out Hermione's old Hogwarts tie. They use it every now and then when they do something particularly daring, as for some inexplicable reason, it provides a source of comfort for Hermione. Pansy reaches around Hermione and binds her wrists, crossed over one another, together. She's just finished when Draco enters the room.

"Evening ladies," Draco says smoothly, shutting the door behind him and watching the scene. "Apologies for my lateness; I had some business to attend to."

Hermione holds back a smile as she realises that Draco's been in the Ministry for the entire day, just as she has. He hadn't dared leave her alone, just in case, it seems. His office is just a few doors down from hers, so he'd have been able to see if anyone was coming and ward them away from her. This level of care is desirable all on its own, and she finds herself looking at him in an entirely new light. Perhaps he'd been on guard all the other times she'd been semi-or-fully naked in public too.

"Did she bind herself appropriately?" Draco asks Pansy, walking over and kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Of course." Pansy gestures to the handcuffs lay discarded on the desk behind Hermione.

"That's my good girl," Draco coos, planting soft kisses down Hermione's neck. "How did you feel, all alone in your office, tied up and naked? Unable to shield yourself if someone were to enter?"

The words simply pour out of Hermione's mouth with no way of stopping them. "Excited, aroused, scared, vulnerable, impatient, anxious, on edge, _wild_..."

"Wild?" Draco raises an eyebrow. "Well that's good. Looks like we're going to have an excellent time tonight. Pansy, lift Hermione up and place her on the desk on her back. Carefully, now. We don't want any scratches or bruises. Yet, anyway."

As Pansy does as she's told, Draco begins to undress. He gently takes off his suit jacket and places it on the back of a chair, then begins to unbutton his shirt. Pansy lifts her up, and she can no longer view Draco without lifting her head. As she's laid on her desk, she's glad that she chose to clear it before she handcuffed herself, for she knows she couldn't bear it if everything had been discarded on the floor carelessly. It would have ruined the mood entirely.

"I bet you've been wet all day thinking about this," Pansy hisses in her ear. She's right of course; Hermione's spent the entire day being completely and utterly distracted, and has had to restrain herself from seeking relief in the toilets. She blushes and looks to the side as Pansy stands upright and receives a kiss from Draco. Hermione can't see it, but she can hear it. Those two have always been show-offs, never been able to do anything with subtlety.

Except keeping her secret, that is. At first, Hermione had been petrified that someone would find out, that they'd try to humiliate her in public with little jabs and taunts. They didn't, and that's when Hermione saw a different side to them. A caring, considerate one. She's sure she's one of the few who knows it exists. She's exceptionally grateful because she's not sure how she would have been able to work with the same Draco she knew eons ago.

When they come into her vision, Draco and Pansy are standing side by side, their arms around each other's waists. They're the perfect couple to the world at large. Their wedding was front page news, and the _Prophet_ even published an entirely separate magazine just to showcase their photos. At the time, Hermione had hated it, but since, she's bought a copy to look at whenever she's feeling particularly lonely. Harry had found it once and asked about it, and the only reply she could think of was that she'd needed to prove a point. It didn't really make any sense, but Harry didn't question her further.

"Shall we begin?" Draco asks, turning to Pansy. She grins cheekily, her eyes glinting. Hermione knows that that glint means she's in for a very good time tonight, and she can't help the smile that forms upon her face. "I'll take that as a yes from the both of you, then."

Draco gives Pansy a quick peck on the cheek and they let go of one another. Pansy quickly spells her clothes off and then comes further into her vision, while Draco disappears out of it. She hears him moving about in the background, but her attentions are soon drawn to Pansy when the scar on her neck, left by Bellatrix, is being traced gently.

"You're _beautiful_ ," Pansy whispers, standing by the side of Hermione's head and playing with the only part of Hermione's body she feels self-conscious about. "I love this scar. You know why?"

Hermione shakes her head, even though she knows the answer. As far as she's concerned, it's ugly and noticeable; a constant reminder of the torture she's been through. It's there every time she looks in the mirror, and it doesn't matter how many glamours she tries to use or even how much make-up she cakes herself in, it's always there to her, even if not the rest of the world.

"I love it because it shows me how brave you are. It shows me that you can go through hell and back and return even stronger." Pansy smiles and leans down, planting soft kisses along it. "And," she says so quietly Hermione has to strain to hear her, "I love it because I _love_ scars."

It's true, Pansy does. She has a particular liking for them, and she's always over the ones on Draco's chest when she gets a chance. Pansy can tell Hermione a hundred times she loves her scar, but Hermione will never believe her. It's still nice to hear, though.

As Pansy continues to caress Hermione's neck, Hermione can now feel Draco between her legs. He puts something on the desk and then gently places his hands on her knees. With his index finger on either leg, he slowly brings them up her thighs and to the top of her legs. He's barely touching her, but it sends shock waves through her cunt. After he's done it four or five times, Hermione is shamelessly arching her back in the hopes of getting him to touch her there. He simply laughs and withdraws altogether, cooling her fire for a few moments.

Hermione's legs stiffen in frustration, but Pansy senses this and calms her down with a soft kiss. She's focusing on the taste of Pansy's lipstick when she hears a sudden buzzing, and then feels Draco returning to her cunt with what can only be a Muggle sex toy. As fascinating as magical sex toys are, she doesn't think they can ever compete with the Muggle ones (and if she's honest, they scare her a bit too). She feels the toy vibrating as it nears her, and when he finally graces her with it, the touch is electric. Draco teases her by deliberately avoiding her clit, going around it in circles and driving her crazy. She moans into Pansy's mouth, and is rewarded with Pansy's fingers on her nipples.

"Better?" Pansy asks, and though it's not exactly what Hermione wanted, it's certainly better than before. She nods eagerly as Pansy twists and pinches them, as much as she knows Hermione can take. It only increases her desire to have her clit played with, and she accepts that she isn't going to get it without a little begging.

"Please, Draco," Hermione says, her voice breaking a little. She coughs and tries again. "Please. Touch me, touch my clit. _Please_."

"Why?" Draco asks innocently, as though he can't understand the request at all. Hermione can hear the smugness and smirk in his voice, though.

"I need it. Please." She's practically squeaking now, but her begging is rewarded, and the toy is placed directly on her clit. The vibrations send a chill up her spine and she arches her back involuntarily; her clit has always been extremely sensitive. "Thanks," she breathes heavily, though the only reply she receives is Draco's finger at her entrance. He only teases her a moment before pushing his finger the entire way in.

"You are _soaking_ wet," Draco remarks, and Pansy laughs.

"Of course she is," Pansy says confidently, still focusing her attentions on Hermione's nipples. "Have you seen how gorgeous we are?"

If Hermione were in any state to do so, she would have rolled her eyes. As it is, however, she's experiencing too much pleasure to care about their gigantic egos right now. She continues to writhe and moan underneath their administrations, welcoming another of Draco's fingers and groaning when Pansy begins to nibble on her nipples. They're pinched, pulled and bitten, and still Hermione silently begs for more.

"I don't know how much longer she can last, though."

It's Draco speaking, and as she fears, he withdraws his fingers. Pansy follows suit and stops torturing her now bright red nipples.

"Here," Draco says, coming into her slightly blurred vision, "Lick my fingers. Taste yourself." Hermione obeys him eagerly. "Tell me, _honestly_ , do you like the taste of your cunt?"

Hermione blushes as she makes sure she's got every single drop of her juices off her male lover's fingers. "Yes," she says sheepishly, turning away from the smirks plastered upon their faces.

"We were right from the very beginning, weren't we, darling?" Pansy says to Draco in the most confident voice she's ever used. "She really is a naughty little girl."

" _Our_ naughty little girl." Draco corrects Pansy with a gentle spank. "Aren't you, Hermione?"

Hermione nods, but is too embarrassed to respond verbally. Draco isn't having any of it, though, and insists that she does. "Yes," she says through gritted teeth, "I'm your naughty little girl."

"Good. I think it's high time we treated ourselves." Draco moves to the end of her body, pulling her down the desk so her legs are hanging off the edge, while Pansy gets on the table and straddles Hermione's chest. "Remember, you can't come without permission."

Hermione nods and starts to speak, but just as she opens her mouth, Pansy moves forward and places her cunt over Hermione's lips. Hermione begins to devour Pansy; as much as she likes her own juices, she prefers Pansy's. Pansy always tastes so delectable. As she's licking Pansy's moist lips, Draco spreads her legs as far as they go and places his cock at her entrance. He doesn't mess about and tease her this time, not when it's his pleasure at stake. He plunges into her with one swift movement, and Hermione groans into Pansy's cunt.

"Oh, do that again, Draco," Pansy says with a laugh.

"With pleasure." Draco pulls back out of Hermione and then pushes in again, going on to establish a rhythm and fuck her at a steady, hard pace. She matches his rhythm with the way she fucks Pansy with her tongue. Pansy moans loudly and grabs a handful of Hermione's hair, twisting her fist in it and causing Hermione to groan into her cunt again.

It isn't long before it's more Pansy riding Hermione's face than Hermione licking Pansy's cunt. She's getting close, Hermione can tell, and her juices are all over Hermione's face. Draco is close too, his hands tightening on her hips and his nails digging into her skin. As aroused as Hermione is, though, she isn't near the edge, and she's afraid if she doesn't get there soon, they'll both take their pleasure and deny her her own. She tries to arch her back and present her cunt more to Draco, but it's difficult with Pansy on top of her, and it just seems to drive them both even more wild. The fingers in her hair and on her hips tighten, and when Hermione sucks and nibbles on Pansy's clit, Pansy's gone. She screams and her movements on Hermione's face become erratic and trap her breathing slightly.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Draco practically screams as his own orgasm sets in. The sight of Pansy fucking herself to a climax on Hermione's face is enough to do it for him, and his rough fucking comes to a slow end as he empties into her. Both her lovers take a moment to catch their breaths and compose themselves, and then Draco is pulling out of her, wiping himself on her thigh, and Pansy gets off her and then the table. Hermione's left wanting, needing, and the only way she can think to express her discomfort is to moan pitifully.

"Whoops," Pansy says almost apologetically. "Looks like we forgot about someone."

Draco smirks. "Oh dear. Would you like to come, Hermione?"

Hermione nods enthusiastically and looks up at them with pleading eyes.

"I think you've been good enough." Hermione's heart jumps for joy and she smiles widely, though she should know never to take Draco at face value. "Here," he says, spelling open her bonds and placing something into her hand, "Have fun."

Hermione's eyes grow wide with embarrassment as she realises that the object in her hand is the vibrator from earlier. They want her to make herself come in front of them?

"Well," Pansy says sternly. "Go on then. We're waiting."

"You've only got five minutes, so I'd get to work if I were you," Draco advises her.

As humiliating as this is, Hermione _needs_ to come, and this isn't so different to coming with them there anyway. They're just usually climaxing too. It's a very poor way of trying to make herself feel less embarrassed, but it works somewhat, and her hand goes towards her cunt. She turns on the vibrator to its maximum setting and presses it to her lips, deliberately avoiding her own clit. By doing so, she'll work herself into a frenzy quickly, and time is of the essence here.

Hermione closes her eyes out of embarrassment, but her lovers' order her to open then again, so she focuses on the floor instead. A combination of the humiliation and teasing of herself mean she's pushing her body downwards, to try to get the vibrator to touch her clit. Finally, she relents, and presses the vibrator against her sensitive nub. She groans as the pleasure builds quickly and she's arching off the table before long. Her legs begin to shake, and it's all she can do to stop herself from coming and scream out, "Please may I come?"

Draco hesitates for a second before saying a very slow, "Yes," and as soon as the word is out of his mouth, Hermione is coming all over her hand, shaking on the table. She's sweaty and writhing, blushing from head to toe, but it feels _so fucking good_ and the humiliation is definitely worth it.

"Enjoy yourself?" Pansy asks, batting Hermione's hand away from her cunt so she can bend down and lick up Hermione's juices. It's far too sensitive for Hermione, though, and she jerks out of the way. Pansy just smiles and licks her lips as she leans back up. "You do realise you just fucked yourself to a climax on your own desk? I'm sure work will be very interesting tomorrow. There'll be a lovely aroma in the room, at the very least."

Draco laughs as Hermione blushes an even deeper shade of red. She sits up and grabs her wand from her chair, spelling herself clean and then getting dressed. Her fears of being caught have come back to her again; ever since Draco and Pansy had arrived they'd pretty much flew out of the window. Now her anxieties are coming back, and she's sure she'll have an even harder time concentrating tomorrow, knowing exactly what had happened on her desk the evening before.

"We should go," Hermione urges, fixing her hair as Draco and Pansy get dressed. "We don't want to be here _too_ long."

"Agreed. We've all got an early start in the morning." Draco, fully dressed and without a hair out of place, grabs his wand and spells all his things together. Pansy does the same, and Hermione has a quick look around her office to make sure nothing is amiss before they leave. "You go first, we'll follow on a few moments after."

Hermione nods, knowing there's the least chance of anyone seeing the three of them together at this time outside work if they depart separately. She gives them both lingering kisses, for they're not sure when they'll next get to meet like this. Hopefully it won't be too long, like it was this time. She enjoys seeing Draco everyday at work, though they can't get close to each other, and she misses Pansy dearly. She knows they'll owl her the next time they're free, with the next public location to try.

As she heads out the door, Hermione half hopes it'll be under a Disillusionment Charm at one of Ginny's Quidditch matches. With her friends nearby and thousands of screaming fans, it'll be an experience she'll never forget. She knows Draco and Pansy are ready for that, but she's not sure she is yet. When the time is right, they'll let her know. Until then, she'll spend many a night pleasing herself under her duvet, thinking of all the things that could happen.


End file.
